Max, the key to go on
by pigmy
Summary: Bien, este es mi primer Dark Angel fic, asi que no sean duros conmigo please!! y esto es lo que pasa despues del ultimo ca`p. e mex, R/R PLIZ!!!!!!!!!!


Fan fiction de Dark Angel.  
  
The return of the warrior, at least.  
  
Comentarios : Esta historia se sitúa justo en el final de la temporada, y Desafortunadamente de la serie!!!" iaaaaaaakkkkkkk, ya se que nos debemos morir, esto es terrible!!, pero aún nos quedan los Fan fiction para hacernos sentir mejor, mucho mejor, se los aseguro, y como este es según veo, el único que se refiere a la continuación, pk la serie no se termino bien, pues a ver como me va, a ver si les agrada.  
  
********** Joshua, Max, Alec, Logan, Original Cindy y los demás transgeneticos estaban al frente del edifico rodeados por la secta mesopotámica secreta a la que pertenecía Ames White, esa secta era realmente poderosa, estilo Manticore, pero con nada de tecnología, todo al natural. (grrr, que chafas, grrr) También estaban muchos agentes de la policía, muchas personas que no los querían en el mundo. Aún, ellos no se interesaban. Joshua hizo un movimiento con la mano a Topo para que le fuera a ayudar, y juntos, levantaron una gran bandera, llevaba una paloma blanca saliendo de un punto negro y se dirigía hacia uno rojo, la paloma, estaba llorando. -Nos representa a nosotros Maxie, te agrada?- dijo Joshua  
  
-Sin duda Joshua, esto parece ser el comienzo de una gran batalla.-  
  
El viento soplaba especialmente en ese punto, el mástil de la bandera seguía firme, pero esta estaba moviéndose con decorativamente. Logan miraba a Max, había descubier6to lo que esas escrituras en su espalda significaban, y por fin las comprendía, ella, ella era la persona por la que Zack mas se preocupaba. Por la que Lydecker mostro mas interés. A la que Ames trataba de matar desesperadamente, no importara cuanto fallara. Todo parecía girar a su alrededor, y, así, ella era a llave, la qu8e estaba destinada a unir a estas dos razas, y una tercera perecería, que según pensaba Logan, sería la Secta de Ames. Sin duda alguna.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Max, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.- -Hmmm, no puede esperar Logan, estoy a la mitad de algo aquí- Respondió Max cortante, tratando de evitarlo.  
  
-Me parece que no, es necesario que lo sepas antes de que bajes a declarar guerra, a menos que quieras terminar en la zona negra de donde salieron.- dijo Logan un poco a distancia.  
  
-Esta bien chico listo, ilústrame, que tienes en tus manos.-  
  
-Bueno, recuerdas esa última escritura en la que estuve trabajando?-  
  
-La que sacaste de mí espalda, la cual dejaste toda raspada?, hmmm, creo que no, ohh, creo que me viene algo a la mente- dijo Max en un tono sarcástico.  
  
-ehh, esto, bueno, si esa. Pues veras, he descubierto lo que quiere decir, y no creo que a carga se te haga mas fácil.-  
  
-Sácalo Joshua y los demás están esperando, así que hazlo rápido por favor.-  
  
-Si, bien, te diré exactamente como viene en el escrito. _Así como la cuarta guerra comienza, un nuevo líder ha de llegar.  
  
-Ahh, ya comprendo tenemos que hallar al líder este y traerlo a nuestro lado- interrumpió Max muy rápido.  
  
Hmmm, no, y déjame terminar por favor. _Como iba diciendo, así como la cuarta guerra comienza, un nuevo líder ha de llegar, en esencia es mujer, destinada a guiar a los suyos por el secreto, y nombrada para terminar con las diferencias de razas, así como unificar una nueva cultura, consigo misma, y darse paso entre los otros. Sus seguidores, triunfaran, eso es lo dicho.  
  
No me digas nerd, y acaso ese líder seré yo?- Respondió Max con tono muy sarcástico. Pues, esto.. pues no se, pero yo supongo.. Max se dio la vuelta sin importarle lo que Logan le había dicho, que mas daba si eso era verdad, al fin de cuentas si ella unificaba a las razas, y por supuesto encontraba a Sandman, aún así la vida seria un fastidio, que caso tiene luchar por la felicidad si al final la de ella se desvanecía mas y mas? Bueno, pero no iba a defraudar a los suyos, no señor.  
  
Llego con Joshua de nuevo, y le pregunto  
  
-Cual es nuestra posición chico grande?  
  
-hmm, pues por ahora solo tenemos tres datos. Uno, no hay comida, dos, tenemos armas suficientes, y tres. no tenemos baño y yo ya no aguanto. :S (jeje, me gusta decir tonterías, si encuentran cosas así, no les den importancia.)  
  
-Max miró a Joshua con cara de colinabo, Obvio!!, duhh, a poco crees que escogimos un lugar con jacuzzi!, pero en fin, si tantas ganas tienes, ve a escondidas a Jam Pony, Normal te atenderá muy bien, y no olvides, usa tu mascara, y por favor no mas payasadas!.  
  
Joshua salio corriendo y se perdió de vista, Max miró hacia arriba, y se iluminó con la bandera, era hermosa, y por ella luchaban, por ella moriría si fuese necesario. 


End file.
